


Just Tell Me

by Kleineganz



Series: Perfect 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dorian has something to tell Cullen, but he can't quite get out the words.





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another Perfect 100 drabble.

“There you are,” Cullen sighed with relief. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Dorian tried to remain nonchalant as he looked up from the book he was reading, ignoring the nervous butterflies that suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach.

“Did you need me for something, Commander?” Dorian asked.

“You wanted to tell me something during our last chess game,” Cullen explained. “When I asked, you left with a million excuses. What was it? Please, just tell me.”

 _I’m in love with you_ echoed through Dorian’s thoughts, but the lump in his throat prevented him from saying the words.


End file.
